


Opposite Universe

by infinitygeek



Category: Henry Danger (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-11-14 06:30:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11202372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infinitygeek/pseuds/infinitygeek
Summary: I thought it would be cool to write a back story for the characters from the Opposite Universe episode of Henry Danger along with some extra stories about it.Be warned: there is suicidal ideation and violence in the story, but it shouldn't get too extreme.





	1. Ray

Ray sat on the ground in front of his dad’s enormous lab building with tears streaking down his face. He wasn't able to make clear what happened, but he did know that he survived a 200 foot fall from the top of the building. He knew he should've been dead, but the fear that struck him made him realize he was very alive. He heard the front door to the building open and a person’s frantic footsteps approach him. Soon, his dad was kneeled next to him, worry plastered in his voice.  
“Ray! What are you doing out here?! It's very late,” He said. Ray only tucked his knees closer to his chest, unable to squeeze out any words. His dad sighed and picked him up to bring him inside.  
They never talked about that night again, but Ray never forgot it. He always tried to hide his ability by completely avoiding situations where he would get hurt, which gave him a bad reputation in school. He was constantly ridiculed for this, but he didn't really mind it. That was until the eighth grade where he was stopped by a group of kids as he was walking to his bus. They surrounded him and physically harmed him until they were pulled away by teachers. They were astonished when Ray got up, completely unharmed. He looked around at everyone’s awestruck faces. With how much the kids hit him and kicked at him, he should have been terribly injured.  
“He's not hurt,” One of the kids said, fear in his voice. Ray looked at him and the kid jumped back. Even the teachers were more concerned about what Ray could do than about the children in question. The was everything Ray feared, but somehow made him happy. The people he once feared now feared him. This is what Ray recognized as the moment he snapped. He smirked at the crowd and simply walked to his bus.  
When he got home, his dad was nowhere to be found. He was usually in the front room, but Ray was surprised to not see him. Ray did, however, find a note sitting on the table.

>   
>  Ray, this was never supposed to happen. I'm so sorry this happened to you, just don't hurt anyone.  
> 

Ray scoffed at the note and crumbled it up. If it wasn't for his dad’s stupid machine and his irresponsible nature, he wouldn't have turned out this way. His dad ruined him and he wasn't going to let that go. Knowing how paranoid his dad was, he knew that he was hiding and all he had to do was find him.  
“Hey dad! Where are you?” Ray said innocently. He put a tinge of fear in his voice to make it sound like he didn't mean any harm.  
“In the lab!” He heard from the other room. He walked into his dad’s working area only to find his dad holding a blaster gun to the door, presumably for when he entered. Ray entered the room casually.  
“It's sad really,” Ray said approaching him. He could tell his dad was shaking. “You're so afraid of your own son that you'd be willing to shoot him.” Ray took off his backpack and threw it to the side. “I'm assuming you know I'm indestructible now so you’re actually defenseless. You can't hurt me.” Ray began to approach his father.  
“It's nothing personal, really Ray,” He said. “Just stay away and we can live in peace.” Ray rolled his eyes. He was now standing directly in front of his father, still holding the gun.  
“Go ahead and shoot me, see where it gets you,” Ray said. “It's not going to kill me, we both know that at this point, but if you're that afraid of me, give me a reason to be scary.” Ray’s father finally pulled the trigger and the blast hit Ray at point-blank range. Ray’s dad dropped the gun immediately after and ran to the back to find an exit. Ray staggered back a little, but he was quickly able to recoil and pick up the gun from the ground. His dad wasn't able to get far before Ray was able to catch the back of his lab coat.  
“Am I scary yet?” Ray said, raising the gun to his dad’s temple. Ray didn't even hesitate pulling the trigger. He dropped his dad to the ground and took several deep breaths. He knew that what he did was only the beginning of what would come. Nothing would be able to stop him from becoming the most powerful villain in history. 


	2. Henry

Henry hated people. Everything about humans disgusted him. He never wanted friends, but the few he had shared his disgust. Henry wasn't exactly sure where this hatred came from, but it's been there nearly his entire life. He knew that eventually he'd have to get himself out there and try to overcome it, so he lied on his couch searching for a job with his two closest friends.  
“I gotta find something that won't have to much interaction,” Henry said. “Because I won't be afraid to deck someone.”  
“I don't think you'll be able to find a job like that,” Jasper said. “Jobs nowadays are all about building ‘people skills’.” Henry rolled his eyes and continued his search.  
“Try an animal shelter,” Jasper suggested.  
“I hate animals too,” Henry said. He sighed and clicked on a random store that intrigued him.  
“I think this is the one,” Henry said, sitting up on the couch. “It's a small store that isn't very popular.”  
“Well, I'd say go for it,” Jasper said. Henry decided then that he would head to the store tomorrow to see about the job.  
When the next morning came, he walked into the store, surveying it carefully. After taking a look around he approached the man at the counter and couldn't help but notice the large scar on his eye.  
“Hey, I want to get a job here,” Henry said. The man stroked his gray beard and studied Henry for a while.  
“Very well, go to the back to the elevator,” He said. Henry left and went to the elevator. He wasn't exactly expecting the elevator to drop down at a very high speed, but he found it quite fun after the shock was over.  
When he reached the bottom, the doors revealed an open area with a large logo on the floor that he recognized, but didn't question. He has had that rug in his room before. The place seemed vacant, so he entered the room with caution.  
“I've told you a million times, growing a tuff of hair will not make you look cooler! Now leave me alone!” Henry heard before the back gear lifted and two people walked out.  
“Who the hell are you?” The taller man in blue asked.  
“I'm Henry, I was told to come down here because I wanted a job here,” Henry explained. The man walked over to him and studied him while stroking his beard.  
“Why do you want a job?” He said.  
“Well, money,” Henry said. “But also people tell me that I need to get over my hatred of humanity.” He said this very casually and the man seemed to enjoy that.  
“Alright I'll cut to the chase,” He said. “I'm Captain Man do you want to be my sidekick?” Henry’s eyebrows raised. He absolutely idolized Captain Man. He always dreamed about destroying his enemies alongside him.  
“Umm, yeah, sounds cool,” Henry said, masking his excitement.  
“The name’s Ray,” He said. “And we're gonna take over the world.” Ray held his fist in front of him as if he were crushing something. “Do you like that idea?”  
“Yeah, I do,” Henry said.  
“Good,” Ray said, putting his thumbs in his pockets. “Now just don't tell anybody about this or I'll kill you.”  
“Umm okay got it,” Henry said. Ray looked him in the eye seriously and Henry felt like he was drilling holes in him.  
“I'm serious,” He said. “I could snap your neck right now if I wanted.”  
“Y-yes sir,” Henry said, getting noticeably nervous. “You have my word.” Ray laughed and walked back over to where he came from.  
“I love being me,” Ray said. “Just come by the same time tomorrow.” Henry breathed out and stood idle for a moment. The guy that came out with Ray walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder.  
“He's bluffing,” He said. “He's a bluffer… he just likes to be feared.”  
“Schwoz!” Ray yelled from the other room. “I thought I told you to get rid of that weird guitar!”  
“Uh, I gotta go,” He said. “I'll see you tomorrow.” He ran off to the back leaving Henry in a daze. He wasn't sure what he got himself into, but if it meant that he'd be powerful against other people, he'd sure as hell like it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not very proud of how this particular chapter turned out, so if you get anything from it just keep in mind that Henry is basically a psychopath and he only wants to be Ray's sidekick for his personal gains.  
> Edit: I changed things a little because this chapter had some conflicts with a new chapter.


	3. Charlotte

When she moved to Swellview, she was expecting a fresh new start; A new place where she would be safe. However, she didn’t keep her hopes up. She knew cruel people weren’t exclusive to her hometown. When she walked into her new school, she kept her guard up. Staying alert wasn’t unfamiliar to her. She scanned her surroundings and already found someone giving her a sinister look. The girl motioned her little gang over to her and Charlotte was now facing four girls that gazed at her with evil intent.   
“Look! Fresh meat!” She said. The girls snickered and Charlotte rolled her eyes. She had heard worse. The girl leaned down and got in Charlotte’s face. Charlotte stayed silent and glared at her.  
“There’s no room for little tramps like you here,” She said. Charlotte snarled a little bit and tightened her hands into fists. The girl scoffed and stood back up.   
“Get her girls,” She said. With that, the girls surrounded Charlotte. Her heart began racing. She had received self-defense training from her dad, but there was no way she could take on four girls. Before anyone landed a hit on her, she stomped on one of the girl’s foot, causing her to hesitate. However, another girl kicked Charlotte in the hip. She staggered backwards only to find herself grabbed by the girl that she backed into. She threw Charlotte on the ground. Charlotte began to give up at this point. If this place wasn’t her answer, there was nowhere else she could go. Her parents said that they wouldn’t move again.  
“Get away from her!” Charlotte heard someone’s voice boom and the girls stopped to see where it came from.  
“But why?” The girl that had done most of the talking and walked up to the boy that caused the disruption. She stuck her bottom lip out and pouted.  
“Get out of my face, Bianca,” He said sternly. “And that girl doesn’t deserve what you guys are doing. It’s people like you that make me sick.” The girl growled and motioned for her group and they walked away. The boy sighed and walked over to Charlotte, extending his hand to her.   
“Are you okay?” He asked, monotone. Charlotte took his hand and nodded. Once standing, she sighed.  
“Thank you,” She choked out. He nodded at her.  
“You’re new?” He asked after a small pause. She shrugged.  
“Umm, yeah,” She said. “Glad I got a warm welcome.” The boy smirked slightly.  
“Well, I’m Henry,” He said. “I usually don’t like people, but that’s only the ones that are like her.”  
“I’m Charlotte,” She said slowly. “Nice to meet you.”  
“Nice to meet you too,” Henry said back. Just as Charlotte was about to walk away, a person walked up behind Henry.  
“Hey are we hanging out tonight?” He asked. “You canceled all of our plans last week.” From what Charlotte gathered, he was not very happy.  
“I suppose,” Henry said. “But you do know that I had to do that for work right?”  
“Sure, whatever.” He said. Henry looked over to Charlotte.  
“Hey, how about you join us?” Henry said. “Meet me here after school.” Charlotte nodded then they departed. She wasn’t exactly sure if he could trust him, but at this point she didn’t have anything to lose. He did save her from getting terribly beat up and she was eternally grateful for that. She sighed and went to her locker, realizing that she might have a better year than she anticipated.


	4. Jasper

Jasper never had a very good life. His mom died when he was young and his dad didn’t want anything to do with him. Not to mention he was considered a very weird kid. The only way he knew how to cope was to idolize people that were more fortunate than him. Luckily, he had been friends with Henry Hart ever since they were children and whenever he was with him, life didn’t feel so bad. His attention is what kept him going. However, that all came to an end when Henry got a job. Jasper saw Henry less and less. He constantly found himself sitting on his couch waiting for Henry to come home.  
“Jasper?” He heard a chirpy voice from behind him. “What are you doing here?”  
“Waiting for Henry to get home,” Jasper said. “He said he would be home around six.”  
“But it’s nine,” The small girl walked over and sat next to Jasper.  
“Yeah, I know,” Jasper growled. “It’s the fourth time this week he’s blown me off.”  
“He has work,” She said. “It’s not like he’s trying to ignore you.”  
“But it’s everyday!” Jasper yelled. He glanced over at Henry’s younger sister and sighed. “Forget it. I’m going home.”  
“You can talk to me if you want,” She said. Jasper started towards the door.  
“There’s only one way to handle this. Henry will get what’s coming to him.” With that, Jasper opened the door and walked out, leaving Piper slightly worried. She wasn’t fully sure what Jasper meant, but she knew it couldn’t be good.  
The next morning at school, Jasper talked with his two other friends, Sidney and Oliver. He usually didn’t want to be seen with them, but he needed them today. Jasper waited by his locker with the other two, waiting for Henry to get there. Soon, he walked through the doors and Jasper glared at him. Henry completely overlooked Jasper. He smirked and started wandering in Henry’s direction.  
“Wait here guys,” Jasper said after realizing they were following him. When Jasper got to Henry’s locker, he cleared his throat to get Henry’s attention. Henry rolled his eyes and closed his locker. Usually Henry’s disapproving look would make Jasper quiver in fear, but nothing could break his confidence today.  
“Jasper,” Henry began with annoyance. “I’m sorry I got caught up with work.” Jasper scoffed.  
“No you’re not,” Jasper said. “I know you better than that, you’re lying.” Henry was taken a bit off guard by Jasper’s statements. He had never stood up to Henry like that.  
“What are you trying to say?” Henry asked.  
“I’m saying that you’ve been voluntarily ignoring me!” Jasper threw his arms out to the side. Henry grimaced and crossed his arms.  
“We’re supposed to be friends and all you’ve been doing is blowing me off!” Jasper added. “I was a fool to ever trust someone like you.”  
“That makes two of us,” Henry growled. Jasper tightened his hands into fists and stepped closer to Henry.   
“You really want to do this?” Henry said raising his eyebrow. He had been in enough fights to recognize the pose that Jasper was in.  
“Someone’s gotta do it,” Jasper said through clenched teeth. Henry scoffed then smirked at the shorter boy. He knew with utter confidence that Jasper wouldn’t be able to take him on. Jasper took a step back and Henry put his hands to his sides.  
“You can come out now,” Jasper chimed. Sidney and Oliver then came around the corner. Jasper smirked and Henry burst out into laughter.  
“Is that supposed to scare me?” Henry said. “You got these two to fight me?!” Jasper looked to them and nodded. The two then approached Henry and tried to get him on the ground. Henry was quickly able to elbow Sidney in the head, sending him back into the lockers. Oliver raised his eyebrows and shoved at Henry a few more times. Jasper pinched the bridge of his nose at the pathetic sight and went in himself. Thanks to Oliver’s death grip on Henry’s arm, Henry wasn’t able to block the hard punch to his face. Henry growled and kicked Jasper in the stomach. Jasper staggered backwards, but was quickly able to recoil. By that time, Sidney had gotten back up and grabbed Henry’s other arm. Henry was defenseless for enough time to allow Jasper to return the hard kick to the stomach. Henry glared at Jasper as he kicked Sidney in the knee, causing him to let go of his arm. In the moment of shock, Henry grabbed a pocket knife out of his back pocket and ripped the side of Oliver’s cheek with it. Oliver cried out in pain and fell to the floor and Sidney quickly retreated. Jasper found himself so overflown with rage that he took the sides of Henry’s flannel and lifted him up against the lockers behind him.  
“You asshole!” Jasper said. “Nothing can make up for what you’ve done!” Henry then raised the pocket knife he had to the side of Jasper’s neck. It was nowhere near his jugular, but it was still enough to make Jasper freeze in fear.  
“You wouldn’t,” Jasper said softly compared to his previous tone.  
“Put. Me. Down.” Henry said coldly.  
“Admit you’re a shitty friend.” Jasper said. Henry debated with himself for a second. He hesitated, but he sliced the side of Jasper’s neck with a quick flick of his wrist. Jasper cried out in pain and dropped Henry. He grabbed the side of his neck and leaned against the lockers. Henry quickly pushed through the crowd that had formed around their scene and ran out the door. Jasper looked around and saw the crowd of people that was blurred because of the tears of fear that swelled in his eyes.  
“Get the fuck out of here,” Jasper attempted to sound menacing, but his voice broke and tears started streaking down his face. He didn’t know why he was crying especially in front of all those people. He didn’t regret what he did and he certainly didn’t miss Henry. Through the crowd came Charlotte and she took a hold of Jasper’s arm. Jasper quickly pulled it away.  
“You need to go to the nurse,” Charlotte said quietly as the rest of the crowd started to disperse.  
“I don’t need anything,” Jasper said. “Leave me alone.”  
“Jasper, your neck is bleeding.” She said, trying to tug him along to the nurse.  
“You think I don’t know that?!” He said pulling his arm away again. “I’ll take care of myself.” With that, Jasper walked away and went home. There was no way he was going to go the rest of the day like that. He thought about the consequences as he walked home. Fights happened so often at his school that the worst that happened was a week suspension. It’s not like his dad would care, so it’d just be like a week off. His mind wandered to Henry and how he was, but he shook his head trying to get the thought of him out of his head. He brought his hand away from his neck briefly to see how bad it had bled. There was blood all over his palm and fingers. It had even seeped through his fingers. He sighed and wiped his hand on his shirt. He never liked that shirt anyways. When he wiped his hand though, he grazed over the place Henry had kicked him. He winced and quickly pulled his hand back. The shock of the moment must have covered the intense pain because his upper stomach area was throbbing with pain. He gripped his stomach and fell to his knees. He then heard footsteps approach him, but didn’t care enough to look up to see who it was. Before he knew it, he was being put into an ambulance.   
_Great,_ he thought, _my dad is going to kill me._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last of the character backstories (and also my favorite) so we'll start to get into some extra story stuff!


	5. No Remorse

Henry sat on his couch calmly. His sister was worriedly tending to his black eye he had gotten just hours ago. Piper was told that Jasper punched him and that was it. Henry was just too caught up in his thoughts to tell the whole story.   
“I can’t believe Jasper would do such a thing,” Piper said. Henry shrugged and pushed his hand over his stomach where Jasper kicked him. He seemed to only have a bruise. Piper frowned at Henry.  
“Is your stomach okay?” Piper asked. Henry simply nodded. He felt as if Piper was overreacting, but he didn’t try to stop her. Before he knew it, Charlotte ran through the door and sat next to Henry. Piper took the washrag away from Henry’s face to see what would unfold.  
“Are you okay?” Charlotte asked.  
“Yeah, I’m alright,” Henry smirked. “I got Jasper pretty good didn’t I?”   
“Henry, he’s in the hospital,” Charlotte said. For a brief second, Henry’s blood ran cold. His moment of guilt quickly faded and he scoffed.  
“Henry?” Piper said softly. They sat in silence for a brief minute before Charlotte sighed and spoke up.  
“He’s getting stitches in his neck and he has a broken rib,” Charlotte said. “I’d like to see how you play that off as self-defense.” Henry shrugged.  
“I know a guy,” Henry said. Charlotte gave him a look of confusion. Henry glanced at Piper then motioned at Charlotte to come out to the porch with him. Once outside, Henry looked around to make sure no one else was around.  
“I’m not supposed to tell you this,” Henry started. “And it might get me killed.”  
“Then don’t tell me you idiot,” Charlotte said. Henry glared at her for a brief second then sighed.  
“Just listen,” Henry said. Charlotte crossed her arms and leaned backwards.  
“I’m Kid Danger,” Henry said. Charlotte raised her eyebrows and dropped her hands to her sides.  
“You’re serious?” Charlotte said. Henry nodded his head slowly.  
“I’m gonna get ‘Captain Man’ to get me out of this,” Henry said.  
“You really think he’ll do that?” Charlotte said.  
“I think I know him better than you,” Henry said. He watch then started beeping and without thinking, he flipped his watch up.  
“Hey, I heard what happened. Go ahead and head over here-” Ray then squinted and shot a menacing look at Henry. “Who is that?”  
“That’s just my friend Charlotte,” Henry’s heart then dropped. It just occurred to him that Ray put together the fact that he told Charlotte.  
“Are you mad?” Henry asked, desperately trying to mask his fear.  
“Nah,” Ray said. “In fact, just bring her over here.” Henry firrowed his eyebrows.  
“Really?” Henry said in disbelief. Ray nodded and Henry closed his watch.  
“You’re so dead,” Charlotte said. Henry shushed her and they started walking to Junk-n-Stuff.  
When they arrived, all seemed well. The only thing out of the ordinary was the “be back later” sign on the counter. Henry lead Charlotte to the back and they entered the elevator.   
“The, uh, elevator goes kinda fast,” Henry said with his finger hovering in front of the down button. Charlotte rolled her eyes.  
“Just push the button,” Charlotte said. Henry shrugged and pressed it. It took Charlotte off guard a bit, but she quickly got used to it. When they reached the bottom, Charlotte was a bit dizzy, but still walked out with Henry. She wasn’t exactly expecting a warm welcome, but what she got still surprised her. She was pushed into a chair and quickly restrained and Henry was pulled away by a strange foreign man. She pulled at her restraints and growled at the sight. She froze in fear, though, when she noticed the man from Henry’s watch holding a blaster to her from across the room.  
“Ray what are you doing?!” Henry said, trying to get away from Gooch.  
“You or her, Henry,” Ray said coldly. “I’m being nice and giving you a choice.”  
“You can’t do this,” Henry said.  
“I thought I made myself clear,” Ray said. “You tell anyone and you die.” Henry looked over at Schwoz who was scratching his neck nervously. Henry pulled his leg up and kicked at Gooch with all his might. This made him loosen his grip so Henry could get free. He ran up in front of Ray and Ray pointed the gun at him.  
“I won’t let you kill my friend,” Henry said. Ray held on to the gun and stared Henry in the eyes. The overwhelming confidence in his eyes combined with the hint of fear reminded of him of his younger self.   
_No remorse no remorse,_ he kept repeating to himself in his head. No matter how hard he pushed himself, he couldn’t bring himself to shoot his sidekick. He growled and dropped the gun then stormed off to behind the gear. Henry was going to follow him, but he stopped himself. He turned back to everyone else and saw them breathe a sigh of relief.  
“You two should go home,” Schwoz said, starting to get Charlotte out of the chair.   
“I’m going to stay here to talk to Ray,” Henry said, sitting down on the couch. “You gonna be okay Charlotte?” Charlotte nodded and headed back to the elevator.  
“Does this mean I get to keep my job?” Henry said.  
“Yeah probably,” Schwoz said. “It’ll probably be tomorrow by the time he cools down from this.” Henry nodded.  
“Could I use the spare room tonight?” Henry asked. “I need some place to be alone.”  
“Yeah sure,” Schwoz said. “I can’t promise it’s clean.” Henry nodded and walked to the back, stopping in front of Ray’s door to see if he could hear him.  
“I know you’re there,” He heard. “You can come in.” Henry took a deep breath and opened the door. The lights were off and Ray was sitting in a chair in the corner. Henry simply stood in the doorway awkwardly.  
“You showed me extreme bravery and loyalty today,” Ray said. “As long as you’ll show that towards me and never tell anyone again, you can keep your life.”  
“Thank you,” Henry said. Ray nodded.  
“Schwoz was going to fix up your eye,” He said.   
“I’m alright,” Henry said and looked at the ground. “I really roughed up my friend.”   
“He got what was coming for him,” Ray said. Henry then scrunched his nose in confusion and looked at Ray.  
“How did you figure out what happened?” Henry asked.  
“I have my ways,” Ray said. “Also your watch tracks everything you do.”  
“What if I take it off?” Henry said.  
“Just don’t.”  
“Right.” Henry looked at his watch, a little freaked out. “I’m gonna, um, leave now.” Ray nodded and Henry closed Ray’s door and headed to the spare room in the Man Cave. It was only three, but Henry was exhausted. Within minutes, Henry was fast asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the end of this seemed kind of weird and unnecessary, but I really wanted to show some good aspects of evil Ray.


	6. Old Friends

“Oh hey guys,” Henry walked into the commons of the Man Cave, not exactly expecting Charlotte and Ray to be sitting there. “You guys aren’t usually here this late.”  
“We’re researching someone,” Charlotte said. “Trust me, I wanted to go home at like midnight.” Ray rolled his eyes and stood up from his seat.  
“Did you need to do something here?” Ray said with suspicion.  
“I’m just heading out,” Henry said. Ray stared at him in the eyes for a minute. Ray had perfected the art of telling if someone’s lying.  
“Okay,” Ray said. “Then I guess you wouldn’t mind wearing your watch.” Henry bit the inside of his cheek and hesitated.  
“Sure, I thought we were done with that though,” Henry said. “I thought I earned your trust.”  
“It’s fading, now put on the watch,” Ray pointed to the cabinet next to him and Henry dug through it for the watch.   
“Okay, I’m out of here,” Henry said with a wave. Once he was gone Charlotte turned around to Ray with a face that he recognized as the “breakthrough face.”   
“Remember Jasper?” Charlotte asked.  
“Here we go,” Ray started to pace around the room.  
“He’s been telling me that he’s been meeting with Kid Danger in Swellview Park in the dead of night.” Charlotte started. “No one believed him, of course, but-”  
“Henry wouldn’t do that,” Ray said. “He made it pretty clear that he hates Jasper.”  
“Well, we have the watch,” Charlotte suggested. Ray stroked his chin in thought then walked over to the computer. He clicked through some files then a complicated screen showed up.   
“He’s heading to Swellview Park,” Ray said. “Goddammit Henry.” Ray slammed his fist down on the counter. He could have very easily broken the counter, but he learned from last time that that was too expensive.   
Ray and Charlotte sat in silence until Ray saw that Henry arrived at Swellview Park. He got up and walked to the computer and clicked a button.  
“You still haven’t told anyone about this right?” Henry’s voice came from the speakers. Ray growled and sat back down.   
“Not a soul,” An unfamiliar voice to Ray, but a familiar voice to Charlotte came next and they both knew that what they had hypothesized was right. They didn’t say a word. All they did was listen to the conversation. Ray was a little distracted, though. He was thinking about what he would do if he told one more person. Especially one he claimed to have hated.  
“What made you choose me?” Jasper said.   
“I just thought you seemed cool,” Henry said.  
“I’m really not.”   
“Sure you are,” Henry paused and smirked. “How’d you get that scar on your neck?” Jasper quickly covered up the side of his neck.  
“Uhh, It’s a long complicated story,” Jasper said, not taking away his hand.  
“I’ve got time and I’m all ears,” Henry said.  
“I-” Jasper started. He was going to tell him the story, but quickly decided against it. “Tell me who you are first.”  
“We’ve been over this, I can’t tell you,” Henry said.  
“Secret for a secret.” Jasper crossed his arms. Henry stood up and sighed.  
“Maybe someday,” Henry said quietly.  
“Don’t go.”  
“Sorry, have to.” With that, Henry began walking away. Jasper sighed and started heading home himself.  
“I swear to god if he tells him,” Ray said. He walked over to the computer and closed the page.  
“I don’t think he will,” Charlotte said. “I think you’ve gotten close enough to Henry that he’s sworn loyalty.” Ray sighed.  
“I think Henry’s getting soft on me,” Ray said, pinching the bridge of his nose. “I’m gonna stay in here and talk to him when he gets back.”  
“I gotta see this,” Charlotte said.   
When Henry got back, he was back in his normal clothes and in shock to see Ray and Charlotte. He stood at the tubes, frozen by their stares.  
“Hey Henry,” Ray started. “Where’ve you been?”  
“I have a feeling you already know that,” Henry said. Ray got up and stood in front of Henry. He wasn’t much taller than Henry, but he still felt like Ray towered over him.  
“Are you turning nice?” Ray said.  
“No way,” Henry said. “Am I not allowed to have friends?”  
“You said you hated him,” Ray said. “You sliced his neck for god’s sake.”  
“I don’t want to talk about this,” Henry said. He started walking away, but Ray stopped him by putting his arm out.  
“Henry,” Ray said. “You’re losing my trust already.”  
“You think I trust _you_ completely?!” Henry said. Ray furrowed his eyebrows at Henry.  
“How long did you think you could keep Drex a secret?” Henry spat. Ray’s blood ran cold. He hadn’t heard that name in a long while and for a good reason.  
“Why don’t you just kill him, huh?” Henry crossed his arms. “He’s a threat to our security isn’t he? I know you could if you wanted to.”  
“Henry stop,” Ray warned.  
“Why?” Henry gasped sarcastically. “He’s not your friend is he?! You care about him just like I care about-” Henry was quickly cut off by Ray grabbing him by the neck. Henry found himself unable to breathe as Ray tightened his grip.  
“Never speak of him again,” Ray growled. He let go suddenly and Henry fell to the ground, gasping for air. Ray walked almost calmly back to his room, leaving Henry absolutely terrified. He looked up at Charlotte, who was frozen in shock. Henry got up and walked back to his room in absolute silence.


	7. What He Left Behind

Henry walked in the door to the school and quickly met up with Charlotte by his locker. They simply stood in silence staring at the door. Jasper hadn’t been at school in the past four days. To their amazement, he did arrive, but he looked anything but stable. His eyes were red and puffy and his hair was somewhere between curly and straight. Henry spent way too much time trying to figure out if he was getting lazy with his curls or just completely stopped curling his hair and it just hadn’t gone flat yet.   
“At least we know he’s alive,” Charlotte said. Henry shrugged and opened his locker. He wouldn’t admit it, but Jasper was all he thought about for the last four days. He was scared to death about him.  
“I guess he didn’t take the disappearance of Kid Danger very well,” Henry said.   
“I think he’s depressed,” Charlotte said. Henry scoffed.  
“That’s dumb.”  
“Henry, this could be serious,” Charlotte hit his arm, trying to get him to actually pay attention to what she had to say. “I think you should go talk to him.”  
“No way,” Henry said. “I don’t care enough to. Ray has convinced me that I don’t need him.”  
“I can see right through you,” Charlotte said. “You still care. That’s why you gave him the watch right?” Henry shut his locker and sighed.  
“Fine, I’ll talk to him,” Henry said. Charlotte smirked and walked to an area to where she could see the conversation. Henry walked over to Jasper and took a deep breath.  
“Hey, how you doing?” Henry said. Jasper didn’t look away from his locker. He was afraid that if he made eye contact with Henry, he would lose it.  
“What do you want?” Jasper said. “I know better than to think you actually care.”  
“I just want to know how you’re doing,”   
“You lost the privilege to do that when you…” Jasper’s voice trailed off and he put a hand over the scar on his neck, realizing that it was in plain view.   
“Do you want to be friends again?” Henry said. Jasper turned to face Henry, but still didn’t look him in the eyes. Henry was biting his lip and that was the closest to Henry’s eyes as Jasper could see.   
“I-” Jasper got choked on his words and looked up at Henry. He saw something in his eyes that was familiar, but he’s never seen it in Henry. It was almost comforting.  
“Just say the word and we can pretend this whole thing never happened,” Henry said. Jasper couldn’t bring himself to say that that was what he wanted. He only stared into Henry’s eyes for what felt like forever.   
“I gotta go,” He finally said and walked away. Henry sighed and looked down at his feet. Soon, Charlotte walked up next to him.  
“Did you notice that he was wearing the watch?” Charlotte said. Henry sighed.  
“Ray is gonna kill me for this,” Henry said. He pulled the tube of gum from his back pocket and ran outside. Charlotte ran after him in protest.  
“What are you planning?” Charlotte asked.   
“I’m just gonna go in, prove to everyone that Jasper wasn’t lying and I’ll never do this again.” Henry said then blew a bubble. Charlotte crossed her arms at Kid Danger and watched him walk back in. He quickly caught the attention of almost everyone in the school. Everyone there loved Kid Danger.  
“Where’s Jasper Dunlop?” He said, trying to disguise his voice without sounding like an idiot. Soon, Jasper emerged from the crowd and grimaced at the taller boy. Without thinking, Jasper slapped Kid Danger out of spite. Henry put his hand to the side of his cheek, clearly not expecting this.  
“You asshole!” He yelled. “I don’t know why I expected anything good out of you! You left me alone and only gave me a dumb watch to make up for it.” To Henry’s amazement, what Jasper said stung him. He was at a loss of words as he looked at everyone else’s faces.   
“Let’s talk about this,” Henry said quietly. He grabbed his arm and started to pull him towards the door of the school. Jasper pulled his arm away.  
“If you want to talk about it, you can talk about it here,” Jasper said. “I know you only saw me in the dead of night because you didn’t want to be seen with me.”  
“No, I just didn’t want people to know I was-” Henry cut himself off. He desperately wanted to keep his reputation of being the sidekick of the most evil criminal in Swellview. Jasper bit the inside of his cheek and looked away from Kid Danger.  
“Just leave,” Jasper said. Henry waited a brief moment and walked out of the building. Charlotte asked how it went, but he completely ignored her and kept walking. He wasn’t sure yet where he was going, but he wanted to get as far away from Jasper as he could.


	8. Concern

The entire Man Cave was unbelievably tense ever since the opposite Henry and Charlotte left. Nobody talked to each other and their crimes were on pause. Ray never even left his room. Henry was slightly concerned about Ray eating, but Schwoz informed him that Ray never actually needed to eat. That didn’t keep them from being worried though.  
There was one day where Schwoz had had enough. It would drive him insane if he didn’t check on Ray. Henry was going to warn him, but he figured that Schwoz knew the dangers, but just didn’t care. Schwoz wasn’t gone for long, but when he did return, his nose was bleeding terribly. Henry jumped up and rushed to Schwoz’s side. He walked him over to the couch then got him some tissues.  
“Thanks, Henry,” Schwoz said, wiping the blood from his face. Henry seemed to completely ignore his gratitude out of eagerness.  
“What happened in there?” Henry asked. Schwoz sighed heavily and stuck the tissue up the nostril that was bleeding more.  
“He punched me,” Schwoz said. “He warned me a whole two times though. I guess I never learn.” Henry shook his head.  
“I don’t understand why you don’t just leave like Gooch did,” Henry said. Schwoz shook his head and got more comfortable on the couch.  
“I don’t have a choice,” Schwoz said. He glanced at Henry and sulked back into the couch. “There’s a whole story I could tell if you’re ready for it.”  
“Just tell me,” Henry’s curiosity overwhelmed him and it showed.  
“Ray and I used to be friends back in middle school. I met him about a year before he became indestructible, but he kept it a secret for about two. There was a day where he snapped and his secret got out. He locked himself in his dad’s lab for a very long time. He got very lonely, though, and called me one day. I still don’t know why he called me out of all people, but he did. He told me to come to his lab and that he’d let me in. Like anyone that knew about what happened to Ray, I feared for my life. I still did it, though, out of sheer curiosity. When I got there, he told me everything.” Schwoz paused and looked at Henry’s intrigued expression.   
“You don’t know Ray’s story do you?” Schwoz asked. Henry shook his head slowly.   
“I’ll tell you, just never bring it up in front of Ray,” Schwoz explained urgently. “We may both die if you do.” Henry nodded his head and listened with care.  
“Ray’s mom died when he was almost eight years old. She had agreed to let Dr. Manchester test one of his new machines on her, but it was unsuccessful. She ended up losing her life and Carl destroyed the machine. Ray was heartbroken and eventually decided that he’d try one of his dad’s other machines, hoping it would have the same effect. It did the exact opposite of what he hoped though, and he had no idea that he was indestructible until he jumped off the roof of his dad’s building and was unscathed.” Henry was a little hurt to hear all this, but he quickly pushed his compassion away.  
“Eventually, everyone figured out he was indestructible and was terrified of him. Even his own dad was afraid. Ray didn’t make it clear what happened from then, but all I know is that his dad died that day as well.” Schwoz wrapped up his story and took a deep breath. Henry didn’t say anything as Schwoz took a brief break to check up on his nose.  
“Anyways, after telling me everything, he told me to join him in his journey. I didn’t want to get involved with crime, so I told him no. He said that if I didn’t join him that he’d ruin my life. My foolish self didn’t believe him so I still declined. Sure enough, all in the same week he got me expelled, set my house on fire and to wrap that up, he kidnapped my sister for the ransom that I join him. At that point, I didn’t have a choice.” Schwoz looked down at the ground sadly.   
“You care about your sister that much?” Henry asked.  
“Don’t you?” Schwoz asked, looking up at Henry. Henry remained silent. They were both startled by a piercing alarm that came from the computers. Their alarm never goes off unless they are in grave danger. The two got up and checked what the emergency was for. They were astonished to see Ray rush to the room as well. Schwoz sat down and pulled up a video that they had received. Ray’s heart skipped a beat when he recognized Drex.  
“Hey Captain Man,” He said mockingly. “If you ever wanna see your sidekick again, come fight me by that warehouse you kept me in.” Henry and Ray furrowed their brows at this statement, but they were shocked when Drex pulled Jasper into the shot. Henry’s blood ran cold and Ray found himself overflown with rage. The video ended and the Man Cave was deafeningly quiet.   
“He must have told Drex he was Kid Danger,” Schwoz suggested. Ray turned to Henry with the most menacing glare that he had given him.  
“I wonder who’s fault that is,” Ray said. “You’re gonna fight Drex.” Henry’s eyes went wide.  
“I can’t fight him!” Henry protested. “He will kill me!”  
“I don’t care. You got yourself into this, now you’ll get you and your dumb friend out of it.” Henry growled and headed over to the tubes.  
“You don’t come back until that scum Drex is dead,” Ray said coldly. Henry only glared at him and left. Ray took a few deep breaths then slammed his fist down on the table and it completely collapsed with a bang. Ray glanced at Schwoz and quietly retreated back into his room.


	9. Truth

Henry built up his anger as he walked to the warehouse. He knew he’d need it if he was going to defeat Drex. After figuring out that Ray held a random guy in a warehouse, Ray told him the whole story. The betrayal, his skills, everything. Henry had the nagging feeling that he wasn’t going to make it out of there alive.   
His mind started to wander to Jasper. Why would he tell Drex that he was Kid Danger? Henry told Jasper everything about Drex and heavily warned him. Jasper wanted to know about Kid Danger, so he had to distract him with random tidbits about their organization. If only he hadn’t told him exactly where Drex was.  
As he approached the warehouse, he prepared himself for what could be waiting around the corner. He slowly pushed open the doors of the warehouse and saw Drex standing in the middle of the large area and Jasper with his hands tied behind him not too far away. Drex furrowed his brows at the figure in front of him.  
“You’re not Captain Man,” Drex’s voice echoed through the mostly empty room. Henry walked completely in and stood a safe distance from his foe.  
“You’re right,” Henry said. “I’m Kid Danger.” Drex quickly looked back to Jasper and growled.  
“Then who the hell is that?” Drex asked, looking back to Henry.   
“That’s just my-” Henry glanced at Jasper. He looked back at him without emotion. Henry couldn’t tell at all what Jasper was thinking and he hated it.   
“That’s just a friend of mine.” Drex scoffed and Jasper’s face lit up ever so slightly.  
“Wow, I can’t believe Ray hasn’t manipulated you into being stone-cold,” Drex said, crossing his arms. Henry only glared at him and tightened his fists.   
“Someone’s getting angry,” Drex taunted in a sing-songy voice. Henry had had enough and charged at Drex, tackling him. Drex was quickly able to pry him off and toss him to the ground. Henry stood back up and started throwing punches, only to have them blocked. Drex then punched Henry right along his jaw, sending him to his knees. Henry growled and ran back at Drex. He tried to get to a pressure point on his neck, but Drex was holding him back. Henry looked over at Jasper and suddenly felt a glimmer of hope.  
“Jasper!” Henry yelled. “Use the watch! There should be some buttons that could help.” Jasper glared.  
“I have no reason to help you,” Jasper said, his voice slightly raspy.   
“Jasper _please!_ ” Henry said. Drex then pushed Henry away from him and they stood glaring at each other.  
“You’re just like Ray,” Drex started. “Never good at keeping friends.” Henry lunged at Drex again, but was pushed to the ground harshly. Henry groaned in pain and desperately tried to tell himself to get back up. At this point, he felt like there was no reason to get back up. His best friend hated him, his boss wanted him dead and death was staring him in the face. Henry then heard a small noise and Drex growl.  
“Nice try kid,” Drex said. He almost sounded groggy. “I have a special immunity to that stuff.” Henry heard the noise a couple more times until he heard a loud thump. Henry took a deep breath and felt Jasper next to him.  
“Can you stand up?” Jasper asked. Henry nodded and slowly tried to pull himself up. Along the way, he felt an intense pain and winced harshly. Jasper put one hand on his shoulder and the other on his elbow to help him up. Jasper was pained to see how roughed up Kid Danger was.   
“Don’t get used to me saying this,” Henry started, “but thank you.” Jasper nodded.  
“Why did you tell him you were Kid Danger?” Henry asked with a hint of concern in his voice. He told himself that he was just curious, but it may have been deeper than that. Henry’s concern only deepened when Jasper remained silent. Henry frowned and they stood in silence. Jasper bravely spoke up after not being able to stand the uncomfortable silence.  
“I’d like to thank you too,” Jasper said. Henry wondered why Jasper’s voice was so rough, but that needed to be the least of his worries. Jasper looked up at Kid Danger’s worried expression and saw something that shocked him.   
“Who are you?” Jasper said quietly. Henry pursed his lips Jasper awaited his answer. After deciding that he wasn’t going to get one, he reached up and grabbed either side of his mask. He was surprised to find that Kid Danger didn’t protest. Jasper slowly pulled the mask away from his face and saw the full face of an old and new friend. He was at a loss for words. He wanted to be mad, but he found himself unable to. His head was swimming with thoughts and he just couldn’t pull one out.  
“Henry?” Jasper choked out. Henry nodded slowly.   
“I know this is a lot,” Henry said. “I think you deserved to know after all this.”  
“That’s why you didn’t hang out with me…” Jasper was hit with realizations that he just couldn’t comprehend. “God, I messed up so bad.”  
“Let’s just act like it didn’t happen okay?” Henry said. Jasper nodded. Henry glanced at Drex then looked back at Jasper.  
“Help me lock him back up?” Henry asked. Jasper smirked slightly and agreed.


End file.
